The New Romance
by WP
Summary: Simple DawnAndrew fluff.


A/N: Just a stupid little Dawn/Andrew, harmless fluff really. I'd still like to hear what everyone thinks.   
  
The New Romance  
  
Dawn sighed as she stared at her ceiling for maybe the third hour.   
  
They hadn't got in from patrol until after one and she had been dead or feet but now she just couldn't sleep.   
  
Probably stress, she thought to herself.   
  
They were continually watching out for the first and its evil minions as the bringers could burst in at anytime and slaughter her entire family.  
  
Deciding she couldn't lie there anymore she threw off the covers and quietly left her room, careful not to wake the two SIT's sleeping in her room.  
  
The house was unusually quiet.   
  
No Buffy and Spike ordering the SIT's about, No Giles rambling in his English words, No Willow and Kennedy or Xander and Anya making 'I want you' eyes with each other.   
  
She still wasn't sure about Willow and Kennedy. In her mind it would always be Willow and Tara.   
  
She missed Tara so much, especially when she felt like this. Tara would always have something to say or a hug that would make her feel better.  
  
She quietly walked through to the kitchen with thoughts of Tara on her mind.   
  
The kitchen was the only room that didn't contain a sleeping warrior on the side of good. Spike would be in the basement, Andrew, Giles and Xander in the living room.  
  
At first she wanted to hate Andrew for having something to do with Tara's death but she realised that he was just an insecure boy. He had killed Jonathon and that wasn't forgivable in the slightest but the First had pushed him to do it, just like it had pushed Spike to kill again.  
  
Sitting on the breakfast bar she looked out the window into the full moon and rain.   
  
So much evil out there, taking innocent life's. Trying everyday to take the life's of the people she loved.   
  
Finally someone's voice broke threw her thoughts. Jumping in fright she saw Andrew standing there. Hands in his back pockets looking a little nervous.  
  
"A-are you ok? You look sad..." He asked stepping closer to her.  
  
Dawn was just as shocked as Andrew as she felt something in her break and her shoulders quaked with sobs.  
  
Andrew found out quickly that he did not like it when Dawn cried. He quickly went towards her and put his arms around her.   
  
He gently stroaked her hair. It was just as soft as it looked.   
  
No, he couldn't get sidetracked by his dumb feelings. He had to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Shhh... You're ok." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Dawn din't know what was going on. She just let go, and infront of Andrew no less.   
  
His hug made her melt into him.   
  
In that minute it was only Andrew and her Sadness. Nothing else mattered or even exsisted.  
  
As his words reachd her thoughts she began to slow her breathing and suck up her tears. She wanted to believe what he said.  
  
She pulled back enough to see his eyes, still their bodies close. "I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head slightly, "Are you alrite?"   
  
"Yeah... I'm just having one of those impending doom moments."  
  
"I think I'm having a moment too." Andrew whispered as he moved Dawn's hair behind her ears and slowly leaned in to kiss her.   
  
Dawn let out a small moan as their lips connected.   
  
She felt so much sharing this one simple kiss.   
  
He tasted like fruit gums, she thought cheerfully. Strange but that was Andrew all over, he was a geek and he didn't hide it.   
  
Andrew broke the kiss and pulled back into her eyes. "You're my pricess Leah." he told her still in a daze.   
  
She couldn't help but giggle. "So, I should call you Hans from now on?"  
  
Andrew took a step back letting his hands fall from her waist. "So, there will be more of this? Regular enough for pet names?"  
  
Dawn was a little stunned. "I... Uh... I mean... Yeah. I t-thought there would be a... A you and me. An us?" She babbled.   
  
"Us. Andrew and and Dawn. Dawn and Andrew. Together." He tested.   
  
Dawn stared at him, eyebrows raised. He looked at her and smiled then pulled her in for another kiss.   
  
When they were eventually over there new found hobby of smooching, Andrew put on his serious face and led Dawn outside.  
  
He took the blanket and wrapped it around them both on the porch seat. Her body melted with his an he kept his arms tight around her.   
  
"Why were you so upset?" He asked her softly.  
  
Dawn sighed as her feelings surfaced again. "Everything, Andrew. Haven't you seen what's going on?"   
  
"How could I not? I just want to hear how you see things. I know the potentials hogging the bathroom doesn't have you crying in the kitchen at 4 in the morning."  
  
Dawn knew he was right and just being caing. She closed her eyes, letting the patter of rain and Andrews heartbeat relax her. Let her focus. "I'm scared. Scared of losing my whole family to the first. I don't think we'll all get through this apocolypse." She told him honestly.  
  
Andrew stroaked her long hair again. "I'm not going to tell you they'll all make it but they'll fight and they won't give up, things could still work out fine. You can't dwell on it, Dawn. You'll just hurt yourself."   
  
"I know. It's just getting to me. Buffy has been ignoring me because she's all business. It's like no one cares. No one sees except Xander."  
  
"I care. You're the only thing I watch. It's not like you can get to watch a tv with all these girls around." He said with slight bitterness.  
  
Dawn smiled briefly. "We should escape them all tommorrow."  
  
"Deal... one problem. I'm a guestage. I think they'll take turns of killing me when they find out about us, nevermind let me go out some place with you."  
  
Dawn lifted her head from Andrew's chest and pouted, "I'll keep you safe. Plus, they probably won't notice. And I think Xander likes you. He's not had another comic book fan around in years."   
  
Andrew smiled, "Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you, they can treat me however they like."   
  
They kissed again before Dawn laid her head on his chest.   
  
"do you like the rain?" Andrew asked  
  
"Mm hmm. I think it's..."  
  
"Perfect." Dawn finished.  
  
Andrew layed a gentle kiss on his new girlfriends head. "Perfect." He agreed.  
  
They sat in silence enjoying the sensation of being in each others arms, listening to the rain when eventually Andrew spoke. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"That the second I'm not in your arms I'll remember what brought us together tonight." She told him honestly.   
  
"Dawn, you can't live in fear. You've all survived so much, you can do it again."  
  
"No, that's only part of it... I miss Tara. It's like she's forgotten. Even by Willow."  
  
Andrew was reminded of his life as an evil mastermind and felt a twang of guilt. "what was she like?" He asked hoping Dawn would be ok to talk about her.  
  
"She was... the most caring person. Always there for me. She kinda took over as my mum but she was like my best friend at the same time. She was really funny but she was too shy to show it sometimes."  
  
"Figures Willow reacted the way she did. They loved each other a lot?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "They were soulmates, completely in love. When they were seperated they were both hurting, it was only a matter of time before they got back together. Then Willow couldn't deal with Tara's death." Dawn paused, she'd never spoke about this with anyone but she found herself comfortable enough to tell Andrew. "I found her...Still lying in the bedroom. There wasn't even a lot of blood, she just looked... still. No one knew she was there. They were at the hospital so I stayed in the room, I was scared to leave her alone. I didn't want her to be lonely."  
  
Andrew tightened his grip on the brunette, "I'm so sorry Dawn. If I had known what he was going to do... I would have done something."  
  
"I did blame you for a little while but it was Warren and only Warren. Tara wouldn't want me to hate anyone. But I still believe Warren got what he deserved."  
  
Andrew swallowed hard. "I think so to. He killed twice. That's not what we planned. We did want to kill Buffy but I never liked that. Warren was like my hero, I couldn't turn my back on that. I was sick of being Tuckers little brother, I thought I'd earn respect but I hate that year of my life now, Dawn. I'm staying here, fighting so I can make it up."  
  
Dawn pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, "I know, and you are helping... even if it is just keeping everyone from trying to kill each other."  
  
"By having them hate me."  
  
"They don't hate you. But yeah, you always get yourself into some kind of danger with Buffy." She smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I'd say I'm a fully accomplished scape goat." He sad sarcastially.  
  
Dawn gently stroaked his cheek, "Hey, you're the greatest scape goat." She said in a cute voice. "Don't think you're not doing a lot, Andrew. You're doing the same as everyone, just trying to survive this, earning redemption. We're all doing that."  
  
Andrew broke their intense look and hugged his new partner. Their bodies merging perfectly. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Dawn Summers."  
  
Dawn sighed contently, "Good, I think I like it that way." 


End file.
